Whitney had $84$ fish in her fish tank. She gave $14$ fish to her friend Max. Then, she moved $29$ fish to another tank. How many fish are still in the first fish tank?
Solution: There were $84}$ fish in Whitney's fish tank. She gave ${14}$ fish to her friend. $84$ $14$ $?$ Fish in Whitney's fish tank Gave to Max Fish left $84}-{14}={70}$ There were ${70}$ fish left. Whitney also moved ${29}$ fish. $70$ $29$ $?$ Fish left after she gave fish to Max Fish moved Fish left ${70}-{29}={41}$ Whitney has ${41}$ fish left in her fish tank.